


ESA FIEBRE

by tabora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: La importancia de la decoración en navidad.





	ESA FIEBRE

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es parte del "Reto de 10 días para navidad" de La página de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers.  
> Consistía en hacer un one-shot y podíamos hacerlo del fandom que quisiéramos y por ahora he decidido ir variando. Esta es la primera.

1 Fiebre Navideña

ESA FIEBRE  
de Tabora

 

Las calles se iluminan en colores imposibles, la música repetitiva y absurda surge del lugar menos pensado y la gente lleva sombreros estúpidos verdes y rojos con cascabeles.  
Derek odia esta época, la odia de verdad.  
El primer año después del incendio, Laura y él no celebraron nada, ninguno de los dos se sentía con ganas de hacerlo así que esas noches, tal y como venía haciendo desde que llegaron, Derek se encerró en su cuarto odiándose por seguir vivo y deseando poder dar el paso que le separaba de los demás, mientras Laura se desesperaba temiendo perder a su último familiar.  
El segundo año, Laura comenzó a decorar el apartamento con todo tipo de luces, lazos y figuras…y Derek se volvió loco. La situación estalló cuando Laura quiso que él colocara la estrella en lo alto del árbol.  
Y es que Derek recordaba las escenas que sucedían en su casa todos los años… Papa y tío Peter solían arrastrar varias cajas desde el sótano mientras tío Jules, Connor y Sean cortaban y llevaban un hermoso árbol que luego colocaban en el salón, y luego entre todos colocaban los adornos. Por último El Alfa, su hermosa madre era la encargada de poner el ultimo adorno, un hermoso triskel de plata a modo de estrella en lo alto del árbol.  
Ese año todo se descontrolo, acuso a Laura de olvidarlos, de seguir viviendo mientras ellos estaban muertos, de querer olvidar y de querer que él olvidara. Destrozo todo lo que pillo por medio y solo se calmo momentáneamente cuando Laura se convirtió y se impuso como Alfa, después de ese momento huyó de casa. Laura le encontró dos días después, había tratado de emborracharse, drogarse y hacer cualquier cosa que le hiciera que le hiciera olvidar que por su causa toda su familia había muerto.  
El año siguiente Laura no volvió a intentar decorar nada…Luego no tuvo opción de volver a intentarlo.  
Así que Derek odia ver todo a esa decoración exagerada y ridícula.  
\----  
Stiles pasó sus primeras navidades envuelto en espumillón, canciones que hablaban sobre regalos, Papa Noel y calcetines llenos de caramelos.  
Después de que Claudia muriera, pasaron unos años raros, ni Stiles ni John querían celebrar, pero ninguno de los dos quería defraudar al otro. Así que los primeros años John adornaba la casa entre lágrimas, preparando el árbol y colocando los regalos que Melissa le ayudaba a elegir, tratando de aparentar una normalidad que no existía porque, esos días el “trabajo” aumentaba y los turnos se convertían en dobles, dejando al pequeños Stiles muchas veces solo.  
Después fue Stiles el que tomo el relevo y empezó a adornar la casa de forma discreta, tal vez no de forma tan exagerada como había hecho John los primeros años, pero cumplía con el papel de bajar la fiebre que esos días parecía contagiar a toda la ciudad.  
Nunca fueron navidades llenas de luces ni renos en el jardín, pero los dos, conseguían pasar esos días entre guardias nocturnas y tappers de comida.  
\-----  
Porque Derek odia las luces de colores y la música ridícula y Stiles ama la decoración sencilla, esos días es fácil acercarse a la casa del bosque y quedarse hechizado mirándola. Simples luces blancas adornan sus ventanas y en el jardín que la rodea, un pequeño abeto que plantaron en honor a toda la familia que ambos han perdido, luce también rodeado de pequeñas luces blancas fijas.  
Stiles siempre dice que solo las pone para que los lobos sepan encontrar el camino a la casa, Derek nunca le dice que todos saben encontrarlo, Stiles dice que las dejara puestas como señal permanente y Derek, entre besos le ayuda a recogerlas cada año.  
Parece que la fiebre navideña que contagia a la ciudad todos los años, pierde fuerza cuando se adentra en el bosque. Derek y Stiles son felices con sus luces blancas y su pack comiendo juntos pizzas y hamburguesas. Santa, los calcetines y los villancicos pueden quedarse en la ciudad con sus luces de colores.


End file.
